Destinée aléatoire
by Sayuri Quinn
Summary: Des petits one-shots basés sur l'univers de ma fic Nouveau départ (fem!Tsuna). Pas de lien direct avec l'histoire, juste quelques scénarios qui me viennent à l'esprit. 1) Le ciel pleure, abandonné par ses éléments. Et sans eux, quelle est sa raison d'exister ?


**Le chagrin du Ciel**

Bonjour à tous ! Non je ne suis pas morte (pas encore ^^). J'imagine que certains attendent la suite de Nouveau Départ, j'ai mis du temps (beaucoup) mais la suite devrait bientôt arriver (mais cette fois je préfère ne pas me risquer à donner un délai), j'ai écrit un brouillon et il faut que je le mette au propre.

En attendant mes (lentes) mises à jour, je me suis dit que j'allais publier quelques one-shots qui me passaient par la tête. Ça se passe dans l'univers de Nouveau Départ mais ça n'a pas vraiment de lien avec la fic, juste quelques idées d'histoires que j'ai sur le coup.

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Nouveau Départ (ou qui ne s'en souviennent pas vu comment ça date…), aucun souci. Les seules choses qui changent vraiment par rapport au manga de base c'est que Tsuna est une fille et qu''Hibari et elle sont des amis d'enfance.

**Synopsis :** Le ciel pleure, abandonné par ses éléments. Et sans eux, quelle est sa raison d'exister ?

* * *

Tsuna était seule sur le chemin de l'école.

Normalement, il aurait été très inhabituel de la voir seule, mais ces derniers temps, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Tous ses amis semblaient être trop occupés.

Yamamoto passait de plus en plus de temps dans son club de baseball, s'entrainant sans relâche ou passant du temps avec ses coéquipiers qui étaient plus que ravis de son implication dans ce sport. Quant à Gokudera, il s'était inscrit au club de paranormal du lycée et semblait beaucoup s'y plaire. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses nouveaux camarades à étudier divers phénomènes occultes et partir en exploration.

Au départ, leurs activités n'avaient pas trop entravé le temps qu'ils passaient avec elle mais au fur et à mesure, cela avait changé. Ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps avec les camarades de leur club et avaient tendance à délaisser Tsuna involontairement. Jusqu'à un point où ils ne déjeunaient même plus ensemble. Mais ça, les deux garçons ne semblaient même plus s'en apercevoir.

Tsuna se sentait tellement seule depuis qu'ils passaient la majorité de leur temps avec leur club. Mais elle n'osait rien leur dire, ils avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser, elle se voyait mal leur demander de rester avec elle sachant que cela voulait aussi dire affronter les divers dangers qui la visaient. Alors elle se taisait, regardant avec tristesse ses amis qui l'oubliaient et s'éloignaient d'elle. Et il en était de même avec Kyoko et Hana qui ne lui parlaient que très peu ces derniers temps, comme si elle n'existait plus à leurs yeux.

Elle soupira. Ses amis semblaient en avoir assez de sa présence.

Elle arriva finalement en vue de l'école. Hibari se trouvait comme à son habitude au portail et s'assurait de la discipline des étudiants. Lui aussi avait changé, lui prêtant de moins en moins d'attention. Il ne l'appelait même plus par son prénom mais par herbivore, comme tous les autres. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il était occupé avec toutes ses responsabilités, mais elle avait fini par se résigner et comprendre qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus perdre son temps avec elle.

Elle passa devant le chef du comité de discipline et tenta une fois encore de croiser son regard mais celui-ci la regardait à peine, comme si elle était invisible. Déçue, elle continua son chemin, la tête baissée. Elle ne remarqua pas le bref regard de confusion que le préfet lança dans sa direction.

* * *

C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner, période désormais redoutée par Tsuna, signifiant en effet qu'elle allait devoir supporter la solitude pendant une bonne heure. Elle prit son bento et jeta un œil autour d'elle, comme elle s'y attendait, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'étaient plus là, ayant sûrement déjà rejoint leurs nouveaux amis. Elle regarda furtivement du côté de Kyoko et Hana qui déjeunaient joyeusement ensemble, ne se souciant de rien d'autre.

Elle devait s'y faire. Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer avant de sortir de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours. Il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas. Auparavant, ses amis et elle déjeunaient sur le toit de l'école, mais depuis qu'elle était seule, elle ne trouvait ni la force ni l'envie d'y aller. Elle s'assit sur une des marches et commença son déjeuner, le visage sombre. Elle avait préparé son bento elle-même. En effet ces derniers temps, même sa mère ne trouvait plus le temps pour elle et oubliait souvent de lui préparer son déjeuner et même ses repas habituels. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le faire exprès, mais ça avec le comportement de ses amis ne faisaient que la blesser davantage.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'oubliait, qu'elle ne comptait plus pour personne.

Elle mangea sans entrain son onigiri quand elle sentit un goût salé sur sa langue et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage mais rien à faire, ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Elle rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi que ses amis allaient revenir, au contraire, ils seraient plus ennuyés qu'autre chose.

Mais c'était trop dur. Ses amis lui manquaient tant.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Huh huh huh huh »

Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes qui ravageaient librement son visage bouleversé. Elle mordit ses lèvres, ne voulant pas faire de bruit et attirer l'attention d'autres personnes. Mais de toute façon, qui la remarquerait ? Elle était Dame-Tsuna après tout.

Elle se sentait si seule.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin son visage, elle s'aperçut que le ciel s'était rapidement assombri. Paniquée, elle regarda sa montre et vit que les cours s'étaient finis il y a plus d'une heure. Elle se frotta les yeux de son poing, elle avait dû s'endormir à un moment donné.

En plus d'être pathétique, elle séchait les cours maintenant. Mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne remarquerait son absence de toute manière. Elle se redressa et remballa son déjeuner à peine entamé. Elle retourna dans sa salle de classe pour récupérer ses affaires avant de redescendre dans le hall de l'école. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Et sans surprise, elle n'avait pas amené de parapluie. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se résigna à rentrer sous la pluie.

La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort et le vent soufflait violemment contre son visage.

_« Pathétique. »_

« Huh ? »

Tsuna se retourna rapidement, surprise par ces paroles. Qui avait dit ça ? Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que les rues désertes, tout le monde s'étant réfugié de la tempête. Elle continua alors son chemin, un mauvais pressentiment s'installant en elle.

_« Tu ne sers à rien. »_

Ce n'était pas son imagination. Elle entendait bien une voix. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois mais rien. Elle était bel et bien seule. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle…

_« Vois la vérité en face, tes amis n'ont plus besoin de toi. Même ta famille ne veut plus de toi. »_

Encore cette voix. Et ces paroles semblaient bien pour elle. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de faire fi de ces dires.

_« Ils ont vite compris que rien de bon ne leur arriverait s'ils restaient avec toi. Ils ont préféré se trouver de nouvelles occupations et se faire une nouvelle vie où tu n'as pas ta place. »_

« Non arrête ! » cria soudainement Tsuna. Elle se tint la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait que cette voix s'arrête.

_« Pourquoi ? La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » rétorqua-t-elle. Mais le ton de sa voix était sans conviction.

_« Regarde-toi, toi-même tu n'es pas convaincue par ce que tu viens de dire. La réalité c'est que plus personne n'a besoin de toi, tu es complètement inutile. Tout le monde t'a abandonné. Tu ferais mieux d'en finir plutôt que de vivre une vie aussi pathétique et sans but. Tu ne manqueras à personne. Au contraire, tu les délivreras d'un poids immense. Ils n'auront plus à se sentir coupables d'apprécier pleinement leur nouvelle vie. »_

« Non je vous en supplie, arrêtez... » demanda désespérément Tsuna. Ces paroles lui faisaient tellement mal.

Elle se mit alors à courir sous la pluie battante, cherchant à tout prix à échapper à cette voix cruelle.

Elle était en train de traverser un pont et prise dans son désespoir, elle ne remarqua pas la bombe qui était placée sous les dalles de pierre, ni même l'individu qui l'observait à l'aide de jumelles depuis le toit d'un immeuble aux alentours.

Voyant que sa cible était arrivée, il déclencha le détonateur.

La lumière rouge sur le boîtier se lit à clignoter furieusement avant que la bombe n'explose, faisant sauter en même temps le pont sur lequel se trouvait Tsuna à ce moment précis.

« Que- ? Aaahhh ! »

Surprise, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre l'autre berge et tomba brutalement dans les violents courants du fleuve. Les gravats de pierre pleuvaient sur elle alors qu'elle tentait de remonter à la surface. Elle battit des jambes mais grimaça face à la douleur, sa jambe droit était blessée et saignait abondamment à en juger par l'eau qui se teintait de rouge autour.

L'oxygène lui manquait mais elle avait du mal à rejoindre la surface. Les courants, déchaînés par la tempête, l'emportaient à grande vitesse. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps sans respirer. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas !

'Et pourquoi pas ?' Fit une voix insidieuse dans sa tête. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui la retenait vraiment ? Qui se soucierait de son sort ? À qui allait-elle manquer si elle mourrait maintenant ?

Tous ses proches l'avaient délaissée, presque à en oublier son existence.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle arrête tout ça. Qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Si plus personne ne voulait d'elle, à quoi bon ?

Affaiblie par ses précédents efforts, la jeune fille finit par se laisser entraîner par les courants. Elle en avait assez. Vivre ainsi dans l'oubli la faisait tant souffrir…

C'est alors que sa bague des Vongola se mit à briller intensément, comme si elle refusait sa décision.

Tsuna ressentit comme une décharge électrique traverser son corps.

Non !

Elle n'allait pas mourir ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner de cette manière.

Et même si effectivement, ses amis et sa famille ne se souciaient plus d'elle, elle devait continuer ! Elle avait promis à sa Famille qu'elle les protégerait et elle tiendrait sa promesse, même s'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle.

Elle était leur ciel, et même s'il était ignoré et qu'on oubliait très souvent sa présence, le ciel était toujours présent à veiller sur eux.

Muée par cette soudaine poussée d'adrénaline et un nouvel élan de détermination, elle revêtit ses gants de combat et fit appel à ses flammes qui la propulsèrent rapidement hors de l'eau. Elle retomba ensuite sur la berge, enfin à l'air libre.

Elle recracha l'eau de ses poumons et inspira avidement de grandes goulées d'air.

Quand soudain, elle ressentit une présence près d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'on lui asséna un coup brutal à la tête, la faisant immédiatement perdre connaissance. Elle s'effondra lourdement au sol sous les yeux de ses agresseurs.

* * *

« Par ici, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Oui oui, j'arrive ! » répondit joyeusement Takeshi. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table et servit les plateaux de sushis.

Il récupéra en même temps les assiettes vides de la table d'à côté.

« Merci de ton aide, Takeshi ! Il y a un monde fou aujourd'hui. Je crois que tout le monde a cherché à fuir la tempête. »

« Haha ! On dirait bien. Et puis t'en fais pas, je n'avais rien d'autre de mieux à faire. Avec cette pluie, impossible de jouer au baseball. »

Il s'apprêta à rapporter la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine quand une douleur lancinante lui prit à la tête.

« Aah ! »

« Takeshi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda son père qui s'était précipité vers lui.

Mais l'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, ne tenant la tête entre les mains. Il posa un genou à terre, faisant fi de l'attention qu'il s'attirait de la part des clients.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta. Aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Il se releva ensuite et se mit à ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes brisées.

« Ce n'est rien, Oyaji, juste un mal de tête. » répondit-il. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il se sentait bizarre tout d'un coup, comme s'il venait de se réveiller

Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de lui alors que les événements de ces dernières semaines lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il se voyait aller s'entraîner au baseball avec ses co-équipiers, déjeuner avec ses camarades de classe, discuter avec eux, passer tout son temps libre avec ces personnes.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Où était Tsuna ?

L'horreur de la situation s'afficha petit à petit dans son esprit. Elle n'était nulle part dans ces souvenirs. Il l'avait ignorée, prétextant d'autres choses à faire alors qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser avec d'autres camarades de classe qu'il ne considérait que comme des connaissances. Il avait complètement délaissé sa meilleure amie pendant presque deux mois.

Non, non.

Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Tsuna était son amie si chère à ses yeux. Pourquoi l'aurait-il mise de côté pour simplement jouer au baseball ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et pourtant, durant ce temps la, il lui avait à peine parlé...

Il se redressa rapidement.

« Oyaji, je vais chez Tsuna. » fit-il avant de partir, sans attendre la réponse de son père.

"D-D'accord." répondit ce dernier, surpris par son comportement.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres malgré tout. Cela faisait longtemps que ce nom n'était pas sorti de la bouche de son fils. Il avait même trouvé ça étrange. Depuis plus d'un an, Takeshi n'avait fait que parler de Tsuna et les autres et de leurs temps passés ensemble. Et il voyait bien que son fils était heureux à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison. Mais depuis un moment maintenant, il avait trouvé le garçon un peu différent. Rien de grave vraiment, mais il avait l'impression de revoir celui qu'il avait été avant de devenir ami avec la jeune fille. Il lui avait parfois la remarque, lui demandant comment se portait la brunette, mais pour seule réponse, Takeshi lui lançait un regard étrange en disant qu'il n'en savait rien avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

Il espérait que tout allait redevenir dans l'ordre. Il préférait nettement son fils quand il souriait véritablement. Et apparemment, seule Tsuna et ses amis étaient capables de le rendre aussi heureux. Lui-même appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille qui était aussi adorable que généreuse. Et il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'égayer la vie de son fils unique.

* * *

Yamamoto arrivait enfin en vue de la maison de Tsuna. Il était complètement trempé par la pluie mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il donna des coups à la porte, le cœur battant. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la brunette. Et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une impression, pensa-t-il avec culpabilité.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit a la volée.

« Tsu-chan ! »

Nana arborait une expression très inquiète sur le visage et la déception pût se lire sur ses traits en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa fille. Elle lui fit malgré tout un maigre sourire.

« Oh, Takeshi-kun. Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Tsu-chan ? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Yamamoto baissa les yeux, un sentiment de honte le prenant à la gorge.

« Non, désolé. J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas là alors. »

« Non, et il se fait tard. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle aurait au moins pu me prévenir qu'elle rentrerait tard. Cette Tsu-chan. »

Yamamoto voyait bien que la femme était préoccupée. Elle se triturait les mains, geste que Tsuna faisait souvent quand elle était nerveuse.

« Nana-san ? »

« Hm ? Ah ! Entre voyons, tu es trempé. Quelle tête en l'air je suis, je vais t'apporter une serviette. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je dois y aller, il faut que je trouve Tsuna. »

Une expression de gratitude s'afficha alors sur le visage de la femme qui retrouva un sourire plus sincère.

« Prends ce parapluie avec toi au moins alors. »

Elle lui tendit l'objet mais ne le lâcha pas immédiatement, posant sa main sur celle de l'adolescent.

« Takeshi-kun, si tu vois Tsu-chan... » Elle se mordit les lèvres, la voix hésitante. « s'il te plaît, dis-lui de rentrer vite et qu'elle me manque. »

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire vacillant de la mère de Tsuna. Celle-ci ramena ses bras contre elle, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses mains tremblaient.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été une très bonne mère ces temps-ci. »

À ces mots, il lui offrit un sourire triste en retour.

« Je dois dire que je n'ai pas non plus été un ami exemplaire. » Mais il la regarda avec des yeux déterminés. « C'est pour ça qu'on va la trouver et comme ça, on pourra s'excuser et rattraper le temps perdu, n'est-ce pas ? » lui sourit-il.

Nana le regarda, quelque peu soulagée.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison, Takeshi-kun. Merci. »

« Bien, j'y vais alors ! »

« Sois prudent ! »

Yamamoto courut à nouveau. Malgré ses paroles, il n'était pas aussi certain de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait pas s'il méritait vraiment le pardon de son amie. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il allait la retrouver.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Il regardait un peu partout.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette qui courait dans le sens opposé, vers la maison des Sawada.

« Gokudera ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant l'Italien.

L'adolescent se stoppa dans sa course et se tourna vers lui. Yamamoto vit clairement l'air paniqué que son visage affichait.

« Ya-Yamamoto. » fit-il, reprenant son souffle. « Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller voir là Juudaime. »

Il fit mine de repartir mais fut vite arrêté par Yamamoto.

« Elle n'est pas chez elle, Gokudera, elle n'est pas rentrée depuis la fin des cours. »

« Quoi ? Mais où est-elle ? Quelque chose lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas. » Yamamoto secoua la tête, mettant pour l'instant ses remords de côté. « C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ? »

Gokudera se figea à cette question. Il détourna le regard, rongé par la culpabilité. Takeshi comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« On va la retrouver d'abord. On verra le reste après." lui dit-il doucement.

Gokudera hocha faiblement la tête en réponse avant de se mettre à la recherche de son boss.

* * *

Hibari arpentait la ville, sautant de toit en toit. Il regardait partout, cherchant un quelconque signe de l'herbivore.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces dernières semaines étaient comme floues dans son esprit. Il se voyait patrouiller dans la ville et dans l'école, comme à son habitude. Mais quelque chose était clairement différent. Durant ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Tsunayoshi, sa présence était d'ailleurs quasi-inexistante dans ses souvenirs proches. Il avait complètement ignoré la brunette, la mordant même à mort lorsque cette dernière avait voulu attirer son attention.

Il se souvenait avoir aperçu l'herbivore à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était pratiquement toujours seule, le visage triste et les épaules voûtées. Et lui n'avait rien fait. Il s'était détourné à chaque fois, ne se souciant pas une seule seconde de l'adolescente rongée par la solitude.

Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Quelque chose s'était passé. Jamais il n'aurait pu agir de cette façon envers elle. Jamais. Quelqu'un avait osé jouer avec lui pour qu'il délaisse son amie d'enfance. Il en était certain.

Une illusion.

La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu abandonner son amie ainsi était qu'on lui avait lancé des illusions. Il haïssait les illusionnistes plus que tout. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le contrôle de son esprit. Celui qui avait osé faire ça allait le payer, il allait le mordre à mort de la plus horrible des façons.

Mais pour le moment, la priorité était de retrouver Tsunayoshi.

Il aperçut soudain une silhouette près du fleuve agité. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers elle. Il sentit une compression douloueuse la poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait de la forme allongée au sol.

Son sang se glaça.

Tsunayoshi.

Il s'accroupit et prit la jeune fille inconsciente entre ses bras.

« Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! »

Il la secoua légèrement dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre conscience, mais rien. La panique commença a l'envahir. Il porta la main à son visage, il était glacé et ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues.

Elle ne respirait pas.

'Non. Non.'

Il la reposa au sol et entreprit un massage cardiaque.

'Allez, réveille-toi, herbivore.'

Il continua ses gestes sans relâche, incapable d'imaginer le pire.

Il lui boucha le nez et pencha sa tête en arrière avant de lui insuffler deux grandes bouffées d'oxygène puis de reprendre encore une fois le massage.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il faisait ça, une demi-heure, une heure... Mais il devait continuer jusqu'au réveil de Tsunayoshi. Elle allait reprendre conscience, il le fallait.

« Senpai ! »

Il n'entendit ni ne vit l'arrivée des deux adolescents, continuant inlassablement ses gestes de sauvetage de façon désespérée.

* * *

Yamamoto et Gokudera observaient avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Ils étaient paralysés sur place, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur la forme immobile de leur précieuse amie tandis que le préfet s'évertuait à la réanimer. Tsuna était pâle, extrêmement pâle. Elle paraissait presque comme un pantin désarticulé entre les bras d'hibari.

« Hugh... Hugh... »

Hibari avait fini par arrêter ses vaines tentatives. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Tsuna alors qu'il tenait intimement le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Il était pris de secousses incontrôlables.

Une chose très rare arriva sous leurs yeux.

Hibari Kyoya pleurait.

Takeshi se sentit tomber à genoux, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le supporter. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni d'où il se trouvait, ni de ce qu'il se passait. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Tsuna qui se trouvait devant lui, inconsciente, immobile... Sans vie...

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Il devait se réveiller.

« Hng... Arg... » Des gémissements s'échappèrent difficilement de ses lèvres alors que la situation frappait son esprit. Un cri sortit de sa gorge, mêlé de désespoir et de colère. « Aaaahhhhhhhh !

Il frappa violemment le sol de ses mains jusqu'à s'en saigner.

Tsuna...

* * *

Gokudera s'effondra à terre, ne sentant même pas la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux. Ses yeux, d'un gris devenu vitreux, étaient posés sur la forme de son boss bien aimé. Son boss qui ne réagissait pas malgré les appels de ce bâtard de préfet. Son boss qu'il adorait plus que tout et qu'il avait complètement délaissé ces derniers mois.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi ?

Juudaime.

S'il vous plaît.

Je vous en supplie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Les adolescents n'avaient pas toujours pas bougé. La pluie diminuait peu à peu et les rues commençaient à se remplir progressivement. Une jeune mère les remarqua vite et s'approcha d'eux, inquiet par l'immobilité de ces jeunes hommes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle vit ensuite la jeune brunette inconsciente entre les bras du garçon. « Oh mon Dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je-Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Aucun ne répondit, remarquant à peine la présence de cette femme.

Et puis de toute façon, il était trop tard. Et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Les secours arrivèrent sur les lieux en quelques minutes. L'ambulancier avisa rapidement la situation. Deux adolescents semblaient être en état de choc tandis qu'un autre tenait contre lui le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » fit-il d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Il tenta d'extirper Tsuna d'entre les bras d'Hibari mais celui-ci résista, ne voulant pas être séparé de son amie. Après quelques minutes, il se laissa finalement faire et relâcha sa prise. L'hommes allongea l'adolescente. Elle était glacée. Il eut alors un mauvais pressentiment et plaça deux doigts à son cou tout en regardant son thorax.

Aucun mouvement.

Et à en juger par la température de son corps, la jeune fille était dans cet état là depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Elle était si jeune. Il posa un regard de pitié sur les adolescents présents.

Il soupira avant de faire signe à son collègue de l'aider à transporter le corps sur le brancard.

* * *

Nana sortit précipitamment du taxi et entra dans l'hôpital. On venait de l'appeler au sujet de sa fille, lui demandant de venir aussi vite que possible.

On lui indiqua alors l'endroit où aller.

Les couloirs étaient froids, impersonnels. Elle pénétra dans la pièce tout aussi dénuée de chaleur. Elle aperçut alors Takeshi, Hayato et Kyoya qui étaient regroupés autour d'un brancard, la mine sombre.

Elle s'approcha lentement, les pas hésitants.

Un homme en blouse blanche l'arrêta.

« Vous êtes Sawada-san ? »

La femme tourna la tête vers lui mais gardait les yeux fixés sur ce brancard qui semblait être le centre d'attention des garçons. Il était recouvert d'un drap blanc, et quelque chose se trouvait en-dessous.

« Je suis vraiment navré. On a essayé mais il était déjà trop tard. »

Nana ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'avancer vers la forme cachée.

_Non._

Elle s'arrêta devant.

_Non._

Elle souleva le drap.

Elle se rappela uniquement du visage blême de sa fille unique avant qu'un voile noir ne s'abaisse sur ses yeux et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

_Tsu-chan…_

* * *

Elle ne voyait rien. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était le froid et l'humidité qui l'entouraient. Un long frisson parcourut son corps. Elle pouvait à peine bouger, ses poignets et chevilles étaient fermement ligotés. Ses yeux étaient bandés.

Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Voilà !

Un peu bizarre comme one-shot vu que ça n'a pas l'air d'être la fin, je vous l'avoue. L'inspiration m'est juste venue comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment de scénario en tête. J'écrirai peut-être une suite, ça dépendra de la réponse que ce chapitre reçoit.

A bientôt !


End file.
